twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Thala MacOwenell
Dr. Thala A'bhiadhtaiche MacOwenell is both a supporting and independent-standing character who gained herself the incidental title of the "Ultimate Working Saurian". Dr. MacOwenell is the head administrative librarian of the Black Vault, Solterra's most guarded facility, operative of the Stonehenge Society and honorary guardian of the Avernatche horde. She has come a long way for her life to reach up to this level. Her Pleian heritage applied to this titanic intellectual is often rough around the edges alongside her tough bravado. But she came to become one of most respected women in Solterran academia. Thala's notability in the Interrealm universe is on the historical perspective of her running the vault for the longest period of time even during her time as being a mentor of a pre-operative Evelynn Runeflame known today as Lady Evelynn. Evelynn's relationship with Thala was steady considering they were both smart and collaborated much in the scientific field. More so after Evelynn's transformation with the hypernites just to adapt to her new massive size. Thanks to her past as a heavyweight wrestler. Origin Development of the character came from a fascination with Raikenji's female dragons and was requested to make the first rendition of the big doctor in her reverse wetsuit. Thala's name was based on a lookup on wikipedia for the relationship of the species that makes up the "Loch Ness Monster": The Plesiosaur. Wikipedia: Plesiosaur - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plesiosaur Then started to look deeper into the sub-breeds and came across the Thalassomedon Wikipedia: Thalassomadon - http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thalassomedon A creature with a incredibly long neck, longer than any in the Elasmosauridae family. Though Thala's own neck isn't that long when compared to the real thing. But it came useful in the part of how her muscles grew in when compared to other anthros that would have had their heads swallowed under all the muscle. Biography Early Years Thala was born and raised in the town of Arinton outside the city zone of Aberdeen Major in what used to be Scotland. Her species is attributed to both her parents Darius MacOwenell a rugged western dragon wrestler and Adia MacOwenell a rare female Pleian. Both of her parents tough-to-the-bone sportsmen each that call for heavy contact. Darius is a heavy-built wrestler and Adia works for the local police department. Sometimes her husband doesn't mind taking his wrestling moves to the various baddies who try to stir up trouble in their town. Thala's appearance really shows mostly to her mothers side except for her facial features. But notably she can breathe fire for defense or survival when necessary like a dragon while having a moderate affinity to near-heavy moist climates to feel closer to the water like her mother's side does. Being half-dragon, the other half is from a species known as the Pleians, they are a rare race of evolved native and large plesiosaurs who were also the survivors of the first dragon war where they went underground only to come back later during the age of re-emergence. Back to Thala; she grew up with a heavy influence for her fathers career as a wrestler so much that at the age of 14. She took up small-time practice with her father all the way into her high school years when she was the only female in the all-male junior varsity team seven years later. The idea of sex issues didn't became a problem for Thala as she built herself up over the years to gain the infamous thousand-pound muscled frame which makes her the biggest female in the team other than her captain a therian wolf named Radgen who only weighs two hundred pounds less. This gave Thala the nickname "The Beast of Arinton" no wrestler stood a chance against the hulking opponent using her bulk and skill from her father the team one five championships before leaving to pursue a nearly forgotten need. The need for higher education. Running on a sports scholarship she went into Oxford where she also taken a small-side job working in the library for a couple of years to help pay for small things while in her time studying history and analytical deduction. Most of the schools administrators admire her for her concise use of the labeling system and more notably they did not mind her strict discipline on delinquents who are tardy on returning materials making her the toughest librarian in the schools near-800 year history. At the time she graduated with a masters on to pursue a Doctorate, she took on an additional two more years to earn a teaching career with the university in the field she has studied for. Four years later, she took a sabbatical to re-vitalize her brute strength that was waning in the past years by taking on jobs where a creature of great strength can be needed the most She took on construction, security and training. Her biggest highlight was the time she returned to wrestling and was noticed by the professional circuit and became a professional herself. Taking on the world's meanest and most brutal challengers she took on a number of wins and losses and she is a strong advocate in ensuring real sportsmanship in a field where most spectators are crying fowl at its lack of realism (in other words fighting against people who call the matches fake). That was then when Thala MacOwenell became synonymous with the great "Games Challenge" against the professional circuit who turned corrupted and turning in profits for the wrong reasons she fought with them in the long run but lost tragically in the face of the circuits overwhelming power let alone the threats imposed on her that made her back down. However, in the aftermath of her losing the challenge the government stepped in as the gaming commission commenced the biggest wash-out of the system in history. Leading up to the rise of a true sport of wrestling and soon other sports to come. Upon returning to Oxford feeling the blow that she couldn't change anything she was welcomed back by the students and became a sporting hero. It all settled back to normal with her teaching job and side work as a mentor to those they need help for. She even helped the higher-level students, especially a small, red dragoness who will soon become the brawny but brilliant Dr. Evelynn Runeflame. She maintained her teaching career until the day she was recruited by the Vela Organization. The Vela Organization Main Article: Vela Organization Thala's beginnings in one of the largest scientific institutions helped further research in the fields of transdimensional exploration, R & D, and commerce. Including adding helpful input with teams for the development of the Windtunnel and Reactor series realmengines, the blip drive and other technical needs. When not working, she spends a ton of time at the library looking into the histories of powerful ancient artifacts. Reason for this is she needs to find something to keep her aging body strong, leading to a secret obsession in finding the rare Eye of Xias. An amulet that if worn would guarantee her unlimited strength and mass to her heart's content. Showing that her hold wrestling days haven't died to find this eye. But a four-year search across ruins where the whereabouts of the eye come up empty but her search strives on until it came to an end when Thala has been chosen to run the Black Vault. The Black Vault Seven years later, special recommendations have a way to take Thala away from safe territory and into the hands of those who are in the world of the ultra-secret and mysterious. That is when she soon picked up and worked as a divisional librarian for the Black Vault archives. A facility located deep within the Himalayas housing the twin draconic computers Aysyx and Avaoni, Books, artifacts and data no one in the world or universe is meant to see, secret government data from the Alliance, Chronological logs from past and future events and home to the Avernatche Horde the largest dragon horde the world has ever seen. Thala's expectations were surpassed by what she saw the moment the dragoness stepped through those doors secrets kept long hidden for centuries and wonders not even the highest mages possessed. Dr. MacOwenell felt less of a prestigious scientist and more like a kid at a candy store until she met the administrator of the vault who felt less ecstatic from her background so her boss as assigned her to the one place where she wouldn't cause any trouble. The Atlas Wing. Inside were over nine-hundred thousands collected potions, spells, rays, systems, and other paraphernalia to do one thing: to turn mere mortals into mega-muscled gods. She was put in charge of cataloging and determining which item does what in enhancing beings. It was four days later that she found something that it was only thought to be legend. Thala has found in the vault, the ultra-elusive Eye of Xias the first ultimate goddess of strength and power who once imbued her power into a small jewel to explore the world of mortals and lost it. Hundreds of explorers and rogue adventurers spent years or to some centuries finding this source of ultimate power only to find it here in the black vault all this time and slowly gathering dust. Overwhelmed by the temptation and the long awaited want to become stronger since her days as a wrestler are coming true as she took the eye's configuration and put it around her neck. At first she felt the soft glow as the rush of power is entered into her body but that was it entirely. She felt that it wasn't the eye at all but as tried out flexing her arm it exploded into monstrous amounts of muscle in seconds. Far exceeding any bodybuilder ever. Thala concentrated on returning her arm back to its normal mass leaving her with one torn sleeve; but that was interrupted by a massive quake that shook the entire complex. When Thala came out to warn everybody what she saw was the impossible: Mechas falling from the roof of the one place where even a god couldn't break into. Three of these heavy-ordnance machines where anything like the mechs she has seen in the air shows, far more advanced and destructive enough to not let the security defenses get in the way of what they are really after. What thought to be a blow to the ultimate hideaway was soon realized to be nothing more than a heist and that is for the world's largest dragonhorde, The Avernatche Horde. It was something Thala had no time to practice her new powers against the intruders. She leaps off the high balcony and with concentration she landed on the hard stone floor making a large crater and smaller ones with each footstep. As soon the three mechs entered the massive doorways and brought down the two mighty dragons who guard the horde they soon find themselves face to face with the same one sleeved dragoness who will stop them. With no time to spare the lead mech lunged it massive arm toward the female but was stopped dead by her hand. The pilot inside was shocked that a multi-ton fully loaded arm section was stopped by someone who could be easily squashed like a bug. Thala's expectations soon grew high for where she was assigned to. She was assigned to work at the Atlas wing the archives of over three-hundred thousand potions, spells and objects made to turn normal beings into super or god-like powerhouses. Feeling like a kid in a candy store she kept a good job cataloging, studying and even trying a few of the items without anyone noticing. But then it was the day she has found what she was dreaming she can gain. The Eye of Xias. She learned everything about the amulet as she reached for it a sudden break in rattled the entire complex as a small wave of heavy ordinance mechas entered the main hall ready to take on anyone who stand in their way. Security waves swarmed the building but were no match against their weapons and ultra strong armor but Thala was still at the Atlas wing near the eye and soon she had a plan with her wrestling move combined with the power the amulet will give her. The Mechas stormed into the front gates of the Avernatche Horde to steal important armor until they heard a roar coming down with ground shaking crash and towering over the mechas it was Thala wearing the Eye endowing her with the needed strength and mass she needs to fight them. What happened was pale in comparison to what she was about to do next. The eye glowed a sheer bright white infusing her body with the full power of the goddess, in mere seconds, was now towering fifty feet tall and packed to exploding with seven-thousand tons of immense muscle her neck curved down to give the three mighty machines and their pilots the last view before trashing them into scrap. She had to use a long tatter to cover her body after the damage is done and was soon meet up with the administration and the full security force only to find the intruders tied up and the mechs destroyed beyond recognition along with a partially naked Thala. Months passed and Thala has changed roles while in the vault for starters no one on staff knew before the invasion that item was the Eye of XIas and furthermore it took a small suspension for security protocol violations but was spared being fired because of her quick thinking and a high recommendation from the soon to be retiring head administrator and the distant relative of the horde Thala has protected. Thala Today Another three years have passed since that fateful day and now she rose up to the title of Head Administrative Librarian of the Black Vault keeping an eye on the greatest secrets ever known. In summary she has taken on the same and new roles: *Guardian of the Avernache Horde *Head Administrative Librarian of the Black Vault *Professor of the Historical Sciences at Oxford (Bi-annually) *Guardian - Stonehenge Society Additional Info *The Eye of Xias has many properties on itself many of which that it is virtually indestructible from any outside and internal forces and as mentioned before has no power limit to its wearer meaning she and gain as much muscle or size as she wants without slowing down. The biggest she has gotten was over twenty thousand feet and the most muscles she gained was over four hundred million tons. *Thala is a confirmed hematophobic (Fear of Blood) but not an extreme one. * An ally to Lady Evelynn and matriarchal figure after being forced to conceal her identity from her real family for their protection. See Also *Xias References Category:Interrealm Universe